


Cursed

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Don’t read if ya don’t want spoilers for like the whole game, Gen, Happy birthday my sad boy, I’ll post something a bit nicer for him soon enough, Makoto my boy this for u, No beta so expect mistakes probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Hey remember that little killing game before the killing games? You probably get where I’m going with this.





	1. All Horrors Have A Start

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I ever finished. Old, but one I’m proud of.

**“You have six hours to kill each other, before I kill all you brats myself!”**

 

Makoto cautiously walks the pitch black halls, one handgun held tightly while the other is situated in the makeshift holster of his jacket pocket. The only sound heard is the soft footsteps and breathing from him and him alone. He certainly doesn’t think he’s really alone though.

 

He spots a small closet safely hidden away in the nurse’s room, and after a quick listen around him he dives in. A breath he didn’t know he was holding escapes him as he sits down.

 

He takes deep breaths in and out, setting down his weapons beside him. The monochrome bear-Monokuma, he thinks it was called-had trapped them there and told them that they had six hours to kill each other until one was left, or they all would die. They each then woke up in a random location and were given a random weapon. Or maybe that was the other way around? God, he couldn’t get his thoughts together-

 

_He_ _turns_   _the corner, running after a scream that comes from his bathroom. A man, from what he could see, clothed in bright firey orange as he stands over someone. He can’t see their face, but he remembers yelling, remembers them turning around, and then-_

 

Makoto chokes out a tearless sob, clutching his knees and curling into a ball. The memory pervades him and he looks at the time on his watch. This started at...he guesses around 6 pm right?

 

“6:48” the clock blinks cold blue.

 

A noise outside brings him to attention. As it comes closer, he realizes it’s laughter, and it’s coming right to where he is.

 

He barely has any time to hide until the door swings open, hitting the wall with an awful slam that makes him jump. “Oh, my sweet prince~~! Where, oh where could you be hiding?” She says sweetly. He hears her jostling around random items. Scissors snap to her steps, and he holds his gun a bit tighter. That sounds like it would cause a painful end.

 

It all suddenly stops. All noise, all movement, and he prays to whatever higher being exists that she doesn’t go over to him. That she doesn’t smell the blood that stains him.

 

“Could you beeeee...in this closet?” That’s what he gets for not believing in them, he guesses.

 

“Oh my sweet prince, you know hiding isn’t a good idea~~~ I’ll always find you!” As she stands in front of the door he hears her laughter echo in his mind, like ~~_scissors_~~ nails scratching against ~~_bone_~~ a chalkboard. As soon as he accepts his fate, a sharp yelp is heard outside, quickly followed by two sets of footsteps and echoing laughter.

 

He internally thnks whoever that was for saving his life, though they probably don’t know it.


	2. Man’s Hour of Absolute Strength

7:29 pm

 

Naegi’s exploring the boys locker room when he walks over a body. It’s small, smaller than his. He would’ve mistaken them for a child had they not been a student he saw in the gym. He winces, and is about to leave when he hears movement behind him. He turns around sharply, instinctively pointing his weapon at them.

 

The person is tall, towering over him with muscles that could break his spine in two and purple eyes that roll into his skull as pink spews from his face. It’s dark and it happens so quickly, but he can see every detail, the flesh that explodes as a tiny bit of metal flies at 2000 mph into his head. He feels a piece of bone brush past his cheek, and it takes him a moment to register that he shot him.

 

He doesn’t bother wiping the blood from his face, but does check their pulses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but not the shortest.


	3. A Three for One Deal!

8:04 pm

 

The ultimate student runs down the hall, chased closely by a white haired student with eyes that flame an unnatural red. “YOU KILLED THEM!” He roars. He hears a sword being pulled from the sheath. “I’LL KILL YOU! FOR MY BROS!”

 

Makoto slips and falls hard on the ground, sword lodging into the wall just above his head. He scoots up against the wall, cowering in fear as the taller man looks down upon him. He pulls the sword out with ease, a shower of golden flakes floating into Makoto’s hair.

 

He watches the sword slowly raise over him, and he can’t pull his eyes away as the white haired teen falls to the ground with a clatter. A large student chuckles, holding a mallet Makoto remembers seeing in the art room.The student suddenly looks to him, and he gets a strange sense of deja vu before he too is struck down.

 

“Hmph.” She drops the other mallet she holds on his body, laid beside his original attacker’s. “I’ll be the one to win this. You have outlived your usefulness.” She turns to him and smiles, a soft smile that strikes terror into his very soul.

 

“And it seems I will have to kill you too, if I am to wi-“ Her monologuing is cut off with a loud bang and a pained gasp, before she too falls. He looks over to the white haired boy, slowly, as if he fears a bullet will be flying toward him. The boy holds one of his own guns, the barrel expelling smoke into the air before he loses his grip.

 

Makoto slowly gets up, and it’s ten minutes before he gathers the courage to grab his weapons and make his slow trek to the next floor.

 

He doesn’t bother checking for pulses. The slow fade of the light in their eyes is enough.


	4. Monochromatic Sympathy

9:52 pm

 

He stares into the room from outside. The strongest among them is dead, a smile across her bloodied face.

 

_‘Good_ , _there’s a better chance of survival.’_  He suppresses the voice with every bit of strength he has, and continues to stare.

 

A song, loud, so loud, starts to play. He feels like he’s going insane just from hearing it.


	5. Accuracy at -30%

10:24 pm

 

He enters the dojo. A man, who he remembers as the Ultimate Fortune Teller, is shaking and crying on the floor. Makoto remembers pointing the gun at him. The man turning, charging at him, the world slowing down, and he  _fires_ -


	6. Hopeful Despair/Despairful Hope

_“Sayaka!” Makoto yells, running to her. He crouches beside her. “Oh god, are you hurt?”_

 

_She sucks in a breath before speaking. “Y-yea, but it d-doesn’t matter. I’m gonna-“ He sees tears running down her face as she clutches at the knife lodged in her abdomen._

 

_“No, NO! Just hold on, I’ll go get some bandages a-and we can fix it! Just hold on.” He rushes away to the nurse’s office. He rushes back to his room, bandages in hand, but he’s too late._

 

_Her jaw’s been blown off in a gory mess. He left his guns. He left his guns. He left his guns. He left his guns. He left his guns. He left his guns. He left his guns. He left his guns He left his guns He left his guns He left his guns He left his guns He left his guns Helefthisgunshelefthisgunshelefthisgunshelefthisgunshelefthisgunshelefthisgunshelefthisgunshelefthisgunsheusedhisgun-_

 

She’s dead and he killed her.


	7. Regretful Waters

10:45 pm

 

The swimmer’s blood drips from his hands. She was screaming in the storage room.Screaming that she didn’t ~~mean to~~  do it. She didn’t ~~mean to~~  give her the poison. Her last words damn his name as he gives her a merciful death.

 

He doesn’t recall giving her his name.


	8. Ice and Fire Clashed

11:11 pm

He sees a teen, dressed in fancy clothes and soul coated in ice, crying over the dead body of a girl with scissors in her head. “She wanted me so badly, I couldn’t take it anymore.”


	9. What’s the Difference?

11:38 pm

 

Makoto reaches the basement. A girl clad in purple stands in front of a large door. He stares at her as she turns towards him.

 

“You’re here to kill me, aren’t you? Like you did to everyone else?” She says calmly. He looks to the war scythe held in her grip, and she follows his gaze. “I won’t give up without a fight, if that’s what you thi-“ He fires a shot at the figure creeping behind her in the darkness, barely focusing on aiming.

 

It hits the solider in the head. He doesn’t know how, but it does.

 

The girl gasps, looking back at the body before quickly turning back to him. “You saved me...but why?”

 

His vision blurs, and he falls to the floor. He feels his chest tighten up and clutches it before letting out a strangled sob. It echoes through the room as he lets out the emotions he’s bottled up for...five hours now.

 

**Wait.** Five hours...

 

“Kill me.” He says. His voice sounds foreign, like it didn’t belong to him. He hears her walk until she’s right in front of him. “No.”

 

He looks up at her, not a drop of blood covers her. He laughs, an inhuman, hollow sound reminiscent of bone rattling against bone. “I deserve it.” He slowly pulls one of his guns from his jacket pocket. He realizes he must’ve left the other one somewhere, but he can’t be bothered to know where.

 

He puts it to his head and watches the time. 11:59 pm.

 

He pulls the trigger, but the gun clicks.

 

He looks to the girl, and the scythe is driven through her chest. He stands there for a moment, the world feeling distant and cold. He sees another figure, eyes crystal blue and shining in an inhuman mixture of despair and glee. “Ky...oko...” The lilac girl gurgles, before she crumples to the ground with the mastermind.

 

The music stops. Then erupts into cheery chip-tuned music. His face is depicted on the monitors, bringing light to bloodstained halls. He looks so happy in the pictures. All Naegi can do is stare at them. He hears a loud grind of metal against floor, followed by voices and footsteps heading towards him.

 

**MAKOTO NAEGI WINS!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any critiques you have with my writing, as I’d really appreciate it!


End file.
